Lo que quería escuchar
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Carlos invita a Jane a una cita apresurada justo después de Navidad. ¿Qué es lo que pretende escuchar?


**Aquí Yatziri!**

 **Mi primera historia por aquí. Estaba bastante decepcionada por que no podía leer ninguna historia de Jane y Carlos porque simplemente no las hay. Así que me he decidido a ampliar el catalogo de historias de ellos y aquí me tienen.**

 **Espero que les guste, es mi historia de navidad, así que espero me comenten lo que piensan, si quieren leer algo más de ellos y con qué temática.**

 **¡Feliz navidad a todos!**

LO QUE QUERÍA ESCUCHAR

CARLOS

Jane había tomado de su mano en todas las citas, siempre con los ojos brillantes y avergonzados que solo eran más profundos gracias al sonrojo deleitante con que se le coloreaba la cara cuando apartaba la vista.

Pero él no se había enamorado de ella por sus sonrojos tímidos o por sus grandes ojos azules. Tampoco creía haberse enamorado por la magia que despedían sus manos cuando estaba aparentemente "tranquila" mientras leía algún libro en los jardines de la escuela.

No se había enamorado de ella por su sonrisa encantadora, sus pestañas largas o el cabello negro. Definitivamente no había caído a sus pies después de verla bailar con el grupo de animadoras coreando su nombre con orgullo.

No. Claro que no.

Carlos estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella por las pequeñas cosas que no eran evidentes, como la forma en que hacía pucheros cuando había una pregunta especialmente difícil en el examen, como cuando se caía torpemente caminando entre los pasillos y ella fingía que no pasaba nada.

Se enamoró por su forma valiente de decir las cosas y la sinceridad con la que hablaba a todo mundo, Jane era tan sincera que las mentiras eran tan obvias en su cara que daba ternura.

Jane era esa clase de chica que todo mundo mira por quien se supone que debería de ser, más no por lo que es. Por eso él estaba muy feliz de que después de su torpe invitación ella siguiera hablándole.

Estaba feliz de verla después de un entrenamiento muy duro con su chamarra de la escuela puesta y adormilada sobre las bancas, al igual que le causaba un placer indescriptible hacerle cosquillas en los costados mientras ella organizaba otra clase de evento en el que nadie reconocería su esfuerzo.

Estaba feliz de haber salido a las cinco de la mañana de su habitación para ir hasta la de ella con la esperanza de que vieran el amanecer juntos.

Le había tomado tiempo pero ahora sabía con una certeza absoluta que Jane había golpeado su vida sólo para quedarse en ella, para ser uno de sus pensamientos recurrentes mientras estudiaba, jugaba o paseaba.

Esa pequeña mujer era su familia y aunque la nochebuena había terminado hace dos horas ya extrañaba decirle lo especial que había sido para él que ella decidiera darle una oportunidad.

Así que cuando ella salió del cuarto enfundada en un grueso suéter azul tejido, pantalones negros y botas afelpadas no pudo más que sonreírle con emoción alzando las cejas en algo que prometía aventura y coquetería.

Jane había reído, tan bajo que parecía más un suspiro, se colocó un gorro sobre la cabeza y guantes sobre las manos antes de salir con paso decidido.

Auradon en invierno tenía unas vistas espectaculares, el blanco hacía un contraste perfecto en cada uno de los castillos y en la escuela era todo una explosión de color, de luces, de tranquilidad.

Estando ahí con ella a penas recordaba que en la isla eran días de frío extremo, que no tenía mucho de comer (y en los primeros años) el tedio de tener que entrenar para que no le quitaran nada de lo que poseía.

Auradon de verdad era un lugar mejor. No había gritos de su madre, o lágrimas de él y Evie, había tranquilidad, esperanza y aún así faltaba tanto para que todo estuviera bien...

Jane se abrazó a sí misma y se regañó mentalmente por su descuido, en la prisa de ella por salir había olvidado su chamarra y bufanda.

-Ven aquí – le llamó él. Tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Jane asintió y se pegó a su costado pero no era suficiente.

-Más cerca – susurró él en su oído. Jane se estremeció y sus mejillas se ponían rojas mientras se acomodaba en los brazos extendidos que él había abierto para ella.

Casi de inmediato sintió el calor de la chica sobre su pecho y las cosquillas que su cabello y gorro le provocaban en la barbilla, el olor de un día de verano se extendió por su cuerpo, en ese instante se sintió en su verdadero lugar. Uno que no existía en plano físico pero sí en el presencial

La chica suspiró, Carlos podía sentir como la sonrisa de ambos se ensanchaba y el suspiro que soltaron después formaba una voluta de humo.

-Carlos... – dijo ella por fin. - ¿Qué sucede?

-Te extrañaba.

-Han pasado sólo unas cuantas horas desde que me viste. – gruñó ella, fingiendo enfado.

Carlos rió, girándola entre sus brazos como una pluma para poderla ver de frente.

-Es que no hice todo lo que quería ésta noche, Jane.- ella sólo le miró a los ojos con la pregunta evidente en ellos, al no recibir respuesta alzó los brazos con la esperanza de enredarlos en su cuello pero él era tan alto que tuvo que agacharse un poco para cumplir su capricho y ella alzarse sobre las puntas de sus pies.

-¿Qué era lo que querías hacer?

Carlos sonrió, con todos los dientes. Coqueto como él solo la acercó más a sí mismo con una mano en la cintura de ella y con la otra le retiró los brazos de su cuello para poder halarla del cuello y unir sus labios.

Desde su garganta hasta el pecho le lleno un escalofrío que se sintió más como un terremoto en su caja toraxica, no ayudaba que la chica arrugara los dedos sobre ese lugar o que se echara hacia delante buscando un contacto más largo del que había pensado.

No podía verla pero sabía que estaba roja, lo sentía sobre sus propias mejillas encendidas, también podía sentir como ella empezaba a derretirse sobre él de esa forma dulce que tenía de bajar las puntas de sus pies y amoldarse a las manos de él sobre su cintura en un abrazo más fuerte y necesitado que le daba la señal clara de que él estaba tomando el control, aunque eso no fuera para nada la realidad.

Sentía a Jane abriendo sus labios y bebiendo de ellos, entregándose en cada pequeña célula.

Nunca había visto una foto de ellos besándose (y tampoco la quería) pero podría asegurar que en esa postal se le vería tan complacido, tan feliz, tan luminoso que parecería mágico.

Desde el fondo de sí mismo soltó un sonido bastante parecido a un ronroneo que hizo que Jane se apartara aún con los ojos cerrados.

Carlos carraspeó, pero no se perdió la vista de las pecas en la cara de la chica y como ésta miraba hacia arriba con un gesto de incredulidad y confusión.

-Pero... ¿Qué es eso? – dijo, señalando hacia arriba.

Era un muérdago.

-¡Que cliché! – soltó ella, con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios. -¿Era ésto lo que querías hacer?

Y la verdad era que no, pero si él confesaba que quería ver el amanecer con ella porque se sentía solo probablemente le sermonearía al estilo del hada madrina con que la familia era importante, que sus amigos estaban con él... y entonces tendría que besarla para que se callara y siendo sincero, prefería ahorrarse el sermón y pasar directo a sus labios.

-Claro. Un beso sobre el muérdago, tenía que cumplir mi propia historia de princesa ya que estoy en Auradon.

-Yo debería ser la princesa en este cuento.

-Hey, ¿Quién dice que no lo eres? – exclamó él, ofendido. – Soy un villano caballeroso, para que lo sepas y te he tratado como toda una dama.

Jane sonrió y rodó los ojos.

-Al menos no has traído a chico a ésta cita.

-No estarás celosa de mi canino... ¿o sí?

Jane bufó y cruzó los brazos. ¿Quién lo diría? Una chica guapa celosa de un perro.

-Ehmmm... – musitó él, nervioso.

Era el momento de hacer aquello que no le dejo dormir por la noche. Sabía lo importante que sería para Jane aquello, sabía lo importante que era para él también pero sus manos estaban congelándose y las palabras no salían.

-Carlos, de verdad que aquí hay algo que me estás escondiendo porque no sé... es raro. Tú nunca has ido a mi cuarto para salir solo porque sí... tú... – y las palabras murieron por que él le dio un beso corto e impetuoso al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza.

-Te amo, Jane.

El silencio se extendió. La chica respirando agitadamente.

-¿A mí? – dijo ella, con lágrimas llenando los ojos pero nunca en las mejillas. No aún.

Para él no era nada nuevo su falta de autoestima, su falta de seguridad o su pobre imagen de ella misma en sí.

-A ti, Jane. A nadie más.

Ella asintió. Pensando. Ojalá dejara de pensar y aceptara lo que sentía por ella de buena vez, pero él sabía como volverla en sí, era un poco malvado pero ¿no era él un villano? ¿uno chiquito?

-¿Es que tú no me amas? – le cuestionó con la mejor voz de dolor que tenía.

Jane alzó la mirada hasta encontrar la café, ofendida.

-Claro que sí. Carlos, eres la persona más dulce que he conocido en mi vida, eres... demasiado. Claro que te amo. No quería apresurarme a decirlo porque sabes que yo soy una impulsiva terrible y tú podías arrepentirte de salir conmigo en cualquier comento y...

Carlos tuvo que besarla de nuevo, ésta vez con más pasión, con tanta determinación que ordenaba a sus labios ser dulces, firmes, tranquilizadores y amables. Tuvo que ordenarles que no dejaran a la mujer con más remedio que creerle, supo que había ganado cuando ella, bebiendo de sus labios dejó escapar un suspiro tan ligero y encantador como ella misma.

-Bien. Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar.


End file.
